Days in the Life
by DarkDevilsAdvocate
Summary: A variety of Three Houses shorts based off of prompts. Couples will vary. Updates Randomly.
1. Blind

Just a bunch of shorts based off of random prompts.

There will be a variety of couplings.

Please feel free to submit prompts and/or couples you'd like to see.

Gonna start with my favorite couple. Please Enjoy.

-DarkDevilsAdvocate

* * *

They say love is blind and she thinks that perhaps that is true. After all, he was with her, wasn't he? He would be any girl's dream man. He was the typical tall, dark, and handsome but he was also more than that. Dimitri was understanding. He was loyalty. He was patience, even though she had managed to find its limit plenty of times. He was kindness. And damn if he wasn't sexy when he took charge.

And yet, he was married to her. He_ wanted _to marry her. He had been nervous in asking her. Her, who had lived without emotion for years. Who had a reputation in the title of the 'Ashen Demon'. Who had gotten her position mainly through nepotism.

So whenever he stares at her and tells her she's beautiful, whenever he recites some stupid bit of poetry that causes her to blush at his cheesiness, whenever he kisses her like he couldn't breathe without her in his life, she believes that love _is_ blind but she finds that she doesn't mind. After all, that blindness gave her Dimitri.

* * *

Prompt: Blind

Couple: Byleth/Dimitri


	2. Dance

Others had asked how he could keep up with her energy, her constant movement, but none of them saw what he did. The way she bounced to a music only she could hear, the way she always had a smile ready to give, the way she was boundless with energy. Annette was life incarnate.

She would have been an excellent dancer, Felix thinks. He likes to watch as she works, tapping her toes and humming a happy little tune. She bounces back and forth between her projects while the occasional bounce finished the illusion that she could just break into dance at any moment and he loves that about her.

* * *

Prompt: Dance

Couple: Felix/Annette


	3. Strawberry

_Does he ever get embarrassed?_ She wondered to herself as she looked her grinning husband over. Leonie had bought the thing on a whim as a tool to tease Claude with. Ignatz and Lorenz were easy to embarrass, she and Hilda both gotten them to blush multiple times. Even Lysithea and Marianne had managed it a time or two. But no matter what people said, Claude never seemed to show that elusive of emotions; effectively dodging some of her attempts with a sarcastic quip.

So when he came waltzing out of the bedroom in the pink, strawberry patterned pajama bottoms she had bought for him, grinning at her, she felt that she had to be embarrassed _for_ him. But that didn't stop the fact that somehow he managed to make even _that_ look sexy. Especially when he speaks in a low, teasing voice.

"Get the cream."

* * *

Prompt: Strawberry

Couple: Claude/Leonie


	4. Sand

Life is the sand in an hourglass, slipping away to the simple, musical, tinkling of grains against glass. The sand seems so much at first but as it glides through the narrow passage, time reduces and diminishes his life until there's almost nothing left

Flayn rejects the concept of his inevitable death; shattering the glass of the timepiece and holding the precious sand in her hands. Despite her attempts, though, the sand slides through her fingers until all that is left is shining specks and bleeding cuts and tears that won't heal her wounds. Still, she eventually wipes away the blood and remembers how his sand sparkled and smiles while she waits for her own hourglass to run out.

* * *

Prompt: Sand

Couple: Flayn/?


	5. Shoe

Sylvain was lucky in that his wife was one of the sweetest, kindest, friendliest people he knew. She worked and raised a family and still managed to find time to smile and bake sweets that she shared readily with almost everyone she meets. Mercedes hardly ever had a harsh word to say but being married for so long meant that Sylvain has managed to find the little cracks in her temperate nature and wiggle into the chasm that was her ire. It was at times like those that Sylvain learned that Mercedes could be incredibly scary when mad... and she had impeccable aim with a shoe.

* * *

Prompt: Shoe

Couple: Sylvain/Mercedes


	6. Danger

Ferdinand felt as if his life was in peril. He had worked for Hubert for many years and yet he still knew there were some lines no one could cross. And yet, Dorothea always seemed to dance passed those lines without a backwards glance, as if she _enjoyed _flirting with death, as she proved when she took one look at Hubert and giggled. Normally anyone who laughed at Hubert wouldn't be leaving the room alive.

Still, it wasn't that Ferdinand could blame her for laughing. It was hard to feel intimidated when Hubert was currently having flowers braided into his hair by his 6 year old daughter. That was until dark eyes glared in his direction, daring him to so much as snicker. To test his bravery along with Dorothea.

It was a dare Ferdinand had no wish to accept.

* * *

Prompt: Danger

Couple: Hubert/Dorothea


	7. Stray

Sylvain is like a Tom Cat; roaming the streets and wooing his way into warm beds. But his favorite place is the place he was always welcomed.

"Uncle Sylvain is here!" He could hear the call before two young children leapt out the door and into his waiting arms, laughing as he lifted them up to his shoulders. Ingrid's welcoming smile greeted him at the door.

"Figures you've managed to come at Dinner time."

"How could I pass up the delicacies created by your sweet hand?"

"Well, too bad for you, then. Dedue cooked." She offers as she follows him into the house and towards the kitchen, the darker man grinning at wife and friend.

"Even better!" Sylvain greets with a laugh as Ingrid smacks him with the back of her hand at the playful insult, her smile showing no ire. As they settled around the table and common small talk filled the air, Sylvain looked around at these four he considered family and knew he was home.

* * *

Prompt: Stray

Couple: Ingrid/Dedue/Sylvain?


	8. Color

When the news comes the first color he sees is white as if he had been struck, hard, in the face. He can't believe it. It can't be true. Why would anyone want to hurt her? It didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry, Ashe… Annette was killed. She died on the way to the hospital."

Blue comes next as the information settles over his shoulders and he drowns in sorrow. His friends try to pull him out of it but he can't swim to the surface. Not without her. He didn't think he could swim, _live,_ without her. He couldn't remember what it was like to live without her but they were asking him to do just that.

Red blinds him as his anger blazes inside him, burning away the melancholy, when he's told that they can't find the killer and he disappears. For months he's just gone, unable to be found despite how hard his friends look. All in vain. As if he never was.

When he returns all is grey. He doesn't tell anyone where he's been or what he's done. They don't bother to ask. All they need to know is he's back and the world for him is forever grey because he knows that without Annette he will never feel color again.

* * *

Prompt: Color

Couple: Ashe/Annette


End file.
